Harry's Last Battle and The Book Of Secrets
by IceDarkAngel
Summary: what happens when harry finds a journal of a sertain person who harry least expected? and also when harry faces his final battle? R&R and find out...


A/N ok I just got to tell you some stuff about this story first. Its not going to spoil the whole thing its just a few facts on when, where, who, what and that sort of thing. Ok this is Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts and there might be a few new characters which I may make up.. You will find out whom these people are when you get to it in the story. (Disclaimer: oh yea and I don't own the Harry potter book. I just own a few of the characters that I made up in this story.) Ok that is all and we will get to the story now. Oh yea, and please review! (And note this is Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts.)  
  
Harry's Last Battle And The Book Of Secrets  
  
Chapter one  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was sitting in the Great Hall, talking to Hermoine and enjoying a warm breakfast when all of a sudden a person from the doors calls his name.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry looked over and saw that it was Ron who was calling his name. Then he looked at Hermoine and said, " Stay here I will be right back." Next Harry saw Ron come dashing his way threw the swarm of people who were trying to get seated to eat and Ron just throws them out of the way.  
  
"What is it Ron?"  
  
"Its - Dumbledor - he's - in very - bad condition - right now!" Ron gasped for breath. "HURRY!" Ron gestured his hand trying to get Harry to follow him to Dumbledor's office. Harry got up and ran as fast as he could also trying to dodge the other people. unlike Ron who was just hitting every person he say in his range.  
  
They reached Dumbledor's office within 2 minutes. They both were in from of the gargoyle and Harry said, "plastered pineapples." The gargoyle then jumped out of their way and let them in. Ron ran up to Dumbledor's door, which was already open and ran in. Harry was right behind him and ran like an animal just like Ron was. They got into the office and Dumbledor was laying on the floor unconscious and had a puddle of blood where he lay. 'How could this happen? Dumbledor is a very strong and powerful wizard. Not even Voldemort couldn't defeat him.'  
  
"We need to get him to St. Mungo's fast because there is nothing we can do." Harry sighed and looked up at Ron. He was on the ground next to Dumbledor crying and his hand cupped and holding his face while tear trickle down his arm. Harry could feel his eyes getting blurry from the water in his eyes. Harry hopes that nothing bad would happen to his dear friend Dumbledor for he was the one who had helped him threw hard times in the past and he was the one who had believed him when other people didn't. Dumbledor was like a brother to him, an older brother who looked out for Harry and helped him up when he was down. Harry felt the salty water start pouring out of his red eyes. His legs gave up on him and his knees hit the hard wood floor, cupping his face in his hands he started crying like he has never cried before.  
  
~  
  
That night Dumbledor was now in St. Mungo's and getting the best treatment possible. Harry was sure of it. Snape had brought him there after Harry and Ron ran to his office and confirmed him about it. How Snape managed to get him there.Harry did not know because he had made Ron and Harry go to bed.  
  
So about 10 minutes later Harry and Ron both walked up to their dorm and shut the door once they got there. The room was empty except for Ron and Harry. The room seemed like there was nothing there except a big black room around them because their eyes were not adjusted to the darkness yet. Harry's eyes searched for Ron's. He finally started seeing Ron and said, " Do you think he's going to be ok?"  
  
"I sure do hope so." Ron sighed. " But I just want to go to sleep because there are too many things going wrong right now and I don't feel in the mood to talk about it."  
  
" Yea same here."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
~  
  
The next few days kept on getting worse and worse. The news had spread very fast and after about 2 days the whole school knew about what had happened to Dumbledor. Harry didn't like that, for when he walked the halls to get to his other classes, people gave him weird looks like they were trying to figure out something. But Harry just kept walking like he did not see anything. This annoyed Harry a lot and sometimes he would even give them a nasty look back, but that was only when he did not like the people who were doing this such as Malfoy and his gang of Slytherin buddies. But when Harry would do this they couldn't do anything because teachers were close by. That satisfied him.  
  
~  
  
The next morning Harry walked down to the Great Hall. He walked in and saw Ron and Hermoine already seated. Harry went up to them and sat next to Ron. He grabbed a dish of bacon and grabbed a handful of bacon. Then he got a plate of eggs and got about 4 eggs and 3 pieces of toast.  
  
"Ya hungry there mate?" He asked while watching Harry in amazement because he has never seen Harry eat so much.  
  
"Yeth." Harry said with a mouth full of a mixture of bacon and eggs.  
  
"Ahhhh I know I eat a lot sometimes but I've never seen you eat that much before.. But ok Harry eat away!" Hermoine said in enjoyment that he was finally happy and not looking down on his food like there was a painting on his dish.  
  
Then all of a sudden a girl with reddish hair and beautiful green eyes and was holding a few books in her hand came up to Harry and said, " Hello my name is Adriana, are you Harry potter?" She asked.  
  
"Yea I am. I've never seen you before. are you a first year?"  
  
"Oh, no I am not. Im in Ravenclaw and I'm a 5th year."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"yes I came over here to talk to you about the - thing with -erm- Dumbledor."  
  
"Alright.here take a seat so you don't have to stand."  
  
"Oh thank you. Ok well I have heard from others in Ravenclaw that you had murdered Dumbledor. But I have read so much about you and how you fought off Voldermort and I thought well that couldn't be true so I had to find out for myself so I can clear all of those nasty rumors up."  
  
" Well, no that is not true. I only seen him after that incident had happened."  
  
"Oh. I see. I knew they weren't true I just knew it!" Adriana said and laughed. Harry laughed too and noticed then that she has the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. How it looked like a rainbow every time those cheeks made a curve. She made Harry's stomach fill with swarming butterflies and which were eating at the inside of his stomach. And her eyes. oh those eyes got big and glittery and it filled Harry with excitement.  
  
"Yes well I better be going now.. Maybe ill talk to you some other time! It will make me very happy to have a nice chat with you another time! Yes.well bye then."  
  
"Bye my lov- I mean bye." As you can see Harry was about to say something that he might regret.  
  
She turned around and started heading back to her table.  
  
"You like her don't ya mate?" Ron asked seeing the way Harry stared at her as she walked o gracefully.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Sure you don't, sure you don't." Ron said shaking his head because he knew Harry was lying.  
  
"Yea well lets go to classes now. I don't feel like getting another detention. They all walked out of the Great Hall and up to Transfiguration class.  
  
~  
  
Later that day Harry got back to the common room after all of his classes were over. He was so tired because in all of his classes they made them work extra hard or they would be punished and face the consequences. So Harry walked up to his dorm room and went in. There was no one there except for him. So he decided to go to bed early and just skip homework for one night. Harry walked over to his bed once he was finished changing into his pajamas and sat on the bed. As he did so a spring in the bed sort of broke and Harry's butt went farther down into the bed. Then all of a sudden he hears this noise as if something had just fallen under him. So he bends his head down and looks. He sees this golden looking book that was pretty thick. He took it out from under the bed and examined it for about a few minutes. Then after that he opened it and dust flew everywhere. It seemed as if no one has opened it for ages. I mean the bed was pretty old itself. So yea after he opened the book and all of the dust had gone away there was a sort of writing on it. It looked as if the book was once a journal to someone who used to sleep in this very bed that he was sitting on. So anyway on the first page it said:  
  
December 23, 1965  
  
Dear journal today was a very busy day. Everyone was being mean to mean again. I just can't take it anymore. I wish that potter and black would just stop picking on me for once. I mean how would you feel if whenever this certain person saw you and then all of a sudden started hanging you by your pants in the air in the middle of the Great Hall? Not very good I bet. I wish that I could kill that potter. I wish to. but if I did so mum would kill me. I mean literally.  
  
I wish she would feel the same way about me as I do for her. She is so pretty I could. I wish I had her. But I will. I always will even if she does not feel the same way. No one will have her but me. Only me! I swear if anyone every lays a hand on her I would kill them. or even if they were dating her. She always protects me when potter and black pick on me. I think she likes me. That would make me very happy.  
  
I wish my parents would stop fighting. They fight every single day. It hurts me a lot. I wish that every thing bad in my life would just go away. Im probably the person who has the worst life in the world. I think that everything in my life that goes bad should be a new record or something. It probably is what with the way I'm going. I don't even care anymore if I do badly in school I just want to get the bloody hell out of here and go somewhere else. I mean I don't even have friends that pretty pathetic don't you think? Man my life is just full of surprises.  
  
My mum just sent me this journal a few days ago with her owl Perchie. That owl is one of the best there ever is. I love her and my mum. They are the only good things in my life. Oh yea and so is. "her".  
  
The one thing that I have always thought about was what would potter and black do if I killed myself. They probably wouldn't give a damn. I have been thinking about doing this for a very long time. Im thinking I should but I am not sure yet. Well I will get back to you later.  
  
Yours truly, Snape 


End file.
